Tears
by Harmony May
Summary: It's the sixth year and the second war has started. The gang meets Sirius's family who were in hiding thus never heard of. The new DADA teacher is also linked to Sirius.
1. Changes

A/N:

Okay well all I can say is…………. I am sorry. I am not going to make excuses to why I did not up date or anything… Not that you people really care at all, but I am still apologizing. So I am just going to start this story over in hopes that it will turn out a little better than it originally did. Thank you for your time and patience. – Harmony May

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters, well excluding the ones you never heard of I made those!

Spoilers: all books 1-5

Tears

Chapter One: Changes

Allbus Dumbledore stood silently starring at the brown tawny owl disappearing into the misty distance clutching his letter. Everything was happening oh to wrong. Voldemore was back and stronger than the first time. People were already dieing. People he knew friends, family, and students alike. Sirius was dead; he was running short on close allies. He needed all that he could get.

There would have been nothing unusual about a teenage girl watching the sun set. Except that this teen was hovering about 80 feet in the air. The girl Kat sat silently and elegantly aloft her broom. In the wind, Kat's long black hair whipped about her like a cloak. The sun was just setting out on the water when she heard yells from beneath her. Kat looked down to see her aunt Holly jumping up and down yelling at her that her mum wanted her. Kat ignored her antics until she heard "Kathy Elizabeth Black get you ass down hear before I jinx it down!" Kat cringed she hated being called Kathy. Kat slowly descended just to see how much she could piss her aunt off. When she set foot own the ground she glared at her aunt. "What do you want?" she asked "I was just enjoying the sun set" Kat started heading towards the house. Hands on her hips her aunt stood behind her briefly " Your mother wants you"

"Oh big surprise there!"

"Now Kat"

"You know aunt Holly, you should have made her come and get me. Make her be my mum for once"

"Now Kat dear, your mom has a lot to deal with t. The dark lord has risen to power once again. So she had to be reinstated as an Aura. Now she has to go risk her life again!"

" I don't care she doesn't even have Lilly with us! Lilly is not even three yet she needs to be with us! Don't go and make excuses for her!

"I'm not love. Please just give her a chance"

"I know, but I just whish she were around more". The two entered the house from the back.

Ivy Black looked up from her papers as she heard the back door slam. Ivy sighed as she pushed her reading glasses back up her nose. Her daughter Kat stalked into the room. Kat threw herself into a chair, and took and apple. "Muum whaf do uoo wanf" Kat said her mouth full of apple. Ivy was about to say something to her daughter but she heard a tapping on the window. Ivy looked up to see an owl at the window clutching a letter. Ivy got up to let the owl in. The owl fluttered down on the table obviously exhausted. Ivy took the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Ivy,_

_You must come to England as soon as you can. It is very urgent. Bring Kat and Lilly with you Cy is already here. It is…… well something has happened to Sirius. So please come as quickly as you can. Meet me at Grimwald Place._

_Yours Truly_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Ivy stared at the letter. She read it over and over again. Kat saw the distress on her mothers face. " Mum what's wrong?" she asked. Ivy finally looked up at her daughter. "Hon go and pack all of your things were leaving in the morning" Ivy said. Before Kat could ask any questions, there was a loud crack and Ivy dissaperated.

A toddler sat in the center of a small room, playing with a rather large cat in the middle of the room. The cat was showing large amounts of tolerance. Because the little girl was pulling on his ears and had buried her face in his fur. There was a crack in the room, and Ivy apperated into the corner of the room near the door. The smell of Chocolate Chip Cookies wafted in from the next room. The little girl in the center of the room didn't even notice the presence of the woman in the room, she was busy singing to the cat now craddleling him in her arms. Ivy walked from the room into the next to see a plump woman with gray hair bustling around a kitchen, humming to herself. Ivy raised her eyebrow, this woman was her mother and she seemed to humming a popular rap song. Ivy sighed inwardly Cy must have been here and instilled that rubbish into her mum's head. Her mum turned around and she screamed, cookies soared through the air.

"Mum! By the gods!"

"Ohh! Ivy dear, you scared your poor mum nearly to death."

" I am sorry mum"

"Ahh it's okay dear! So love you here to see Lilly?"

"No mum….. I am…. I am taking her with me"

"But Ivy! It's not safe it's."

"I know mum, but something has happened, something to Sirius."

"What ohh Gods dear what is it is he okay?"

"I don't know" Ivy said handing her mother the letter from Dumbledore. "Dumbledore sent me that letter. He doesn't say what happened. He did say that Cy is already there with him. So I am taking the girls up there through floo powder. I don't know what he wants of me. The ministry had me reinstated yesterday…." Her mother cut her off.

" They what! They can't do that! That is no why would they.."

"Mum it's done! I accepted the position! There is no going back"

" Ivy May Black this is unacceptable! You, you have children now! The youngest is not even three yet and you want to risk her losing her mother to?"

" She hasn't lost her father!"

" Ivy do not be blind! Why else would Dumbledore call you out of hiding! And with the kids!" She screamed brandishing her spatula that she was using to take cookies off a cooling rack and into a cookie jar. The women turned to she Lilly holding the cat, as most small children door when they haul cats around. 'Mommy are we going to go see daddy?" Ivy burst into tears sinking to the ground pulling her youngest daughter named after best friend to her. She cried for her. She cried for her children, and she cried because some one had vocalized her worst fear. That her husband Sirius was dead…………

A/N:

Yeah I know not that good… But as soon as I get five reviews count em' 1….2….3……4……5. I will up date! Love You all! – Harmony May


	2. GoodBye Daddy

A/N:

Hey all! It's me Harmony May! Oh are you not just do excited? Okay anyway I want to first off thank my very first reviewer on this story… Jo! I thank you for your feedback and your support! Everyone give Jo around of applause and some cyber hugs! J! Okay mow that my thanks are covered I shall now move on to other business…. It was expressed to me in concern that the plot was hard to follow, because of my grammatical errors. I took it upon my self to go back over the chapter and look for my errors. Ahemm Ahemm well needless to say I am ashamed… Bows head in shame Please forgive this horrid injustice to literature and please. PLEASE let me know if I make any more mistakes… I decided just to go ahead and post if you all don't like it, you don't like it. And I know that people are reading it so….. I wll just post! Okay all! Once again thank you for your patience and enjoy this chapter!

- Harmony May

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _is not mine. Nor Do I claim it to be so. However al the rest of the Blacks and Ivy's family and everyone else you have never heard of are mine.

Spoilers: All of the books 1-5

Tears

Chapter Two: Good-Bye Daddy

Kat folded another black tee shirt and placed it into her trunk. As she walked over to her shelf and pulled down the pictures frames that sat there, Kat felt a heavy weight building in her throat. She looked down at the photograph she was holding. It was over a tall man with the raven hair. He had his arms around a small blonde woman with a scar under her left eye. The woman had on glasses, which a chubby baby in her arms was desperately trying to pull of her face. The picture of course was moving it was a wizard photo after all. The baby managed to pull the glasses from her mothers face. She giggled triumphantly, and bounced in her mother's arms. Her little raven curls bouncing. Tears fell from Kat's eyes onto the photo of herself as a baby. "Daddy", she whispered sinking to floor and clutching the photograph to her chest. She let them all go, she let all those raw emotions she was felling go. She knew that afternoon something was wrong with her father when she saw the look on her mother's face before she apperated. Kat knew her mother well; she could see _Sirius_ written all over it.

Ivy leaned against the wall outside her eldest daughters room. She could hear the distinct sounds of her daughters crying. She sighed to herself knowing that nothing she could say would sooth her daughter's tears. Kat had just finally got her father back, three years ago. after not having him with her for twelve years. Ivy just hoped that fate wasn't as cruel as to take him from Kat again. Or from any of her children for that matter, Lilly wasn't even three yet. Ivy didn't want her to have to grow up without her father like Kat did. _If she grows up_. The thought had formed it's self before she realized it had. Ivy clutched her head. _No _she screamed inwardly. _I will NOT loose any of my children!_ Even as she thought this the little voice in the back of her head told her that she did not know if that was true. They were at war for god sakes! Who is to say that none of her children would be harmed? He son Cy is an Aura like herself now. _ What if… No!_ Ivy clamped down the thought, and crossed the hall into her room to finish packing.

It was well passed midnight, when Harry woke to a tapping at the window. He rolled over and pulled the blanket above his head to try and ignore the tapping. Alas the tapping persisted until Harry cocked one eye open and rolled over. A gray owl flapped around his window. Harry sighed. Not because it was mail that part was actually quite enjoyable. It was the throwing off his cover and getting out of bed part. Then he froze. It came back to him they were at war now. The dark lord had risen once again and people of the wizarding world were dieing left and right. Harry had been getting daily installments of the Daily Prophet. He jumped out of bed and flew to the window throwing it open, and letting the owl flutter in to land gracefully atop Hedwig's cage. Who hooted softly at her visitor. Harry pulled the letter from the owls out stretched leg. He ripped it open and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_As much as we hate to take you from the protection of your Aunt's home, we must._

_There obviously have been many killings. So there will be a heavily able group of witches and wizards coming to escort you. Please be ready by I:00 pm tomorrow. All wil be explained within due time._

_Yours Truly,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry sighed at this letter. What could be so important that they wanted him to leave the Dursleys? Not that he minded of course. He would be elated to be rid of them for the rest of the summer. Then again it was barely half way through the summer holiday. Why were they coming for him so early? They didn't usually come till the last month or so? Harry decided to just go to bed. No need to pack. He was already packed he was always packed. _Just in case you see, _he told himself. Harry let the owl that had, his rest and a drink of water. Go with a pet and a little note of _o.k._ Scribbled onto the back of Lupin's letter. Then he walked back over to the bed, and lie down. Harry closed his eyes drifting back into sleep feeling perplexed and strangely worried.

The next morning Ivy stood in front of her sisters fire place surrounded by trunks and her two daughters. She looked back at her sister, and tears sprang to her eyes. She threw herself into her sister's embrace. "Oh Holy! I don't know if I can do this!" she cried. "Oh Ivy dear! Of Course you can!" Holy said pulling Ivy of her to face her. She placed a hand on her twin sister's cheek. "You were always to stronger one of the two of us". Ivy smiled at her sister through her tears and gave her one final hug. " You be careful Holy" Ivy said. Holly smiled and just said, " Of course I will! How much trouble can I get into here? Now you have to go! Write me soon okay love". She pecked Ivy on the cheek and pushed her toward the fireplace Ivy herded the luggage and her daughters into the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Lilly pulled on her mother's skirt and asked, "Mommy are we gonna see daddy?" Ivy gulped and looked down at her daughter and threw the powder. " Number Twelve Grimmwauld Place" she said and they vanished. Holly stared at the empty fireplace. She finally burst into tears, " Oh my gods please keep them safe! Please!" she gasped clutching at her chest.

Ivy and her daughters appeared in the kitchen of Grimmwauld place. Molly Weasley serving a bunch of the order breakfasts, Dumbledore included. Molly took one look at Ivy and turned very livid. Tears sprang to her eyes. The thoughts of _Poor Woman_ sprang to the front of her mind. She pushed the thoughts back. "Icy dear sit. I will get you some water," she said walking over to the cupboard. Ivy walked from the fireplace Lilly hiding behind her clutching her skit. She couldn't reach behind her to pull her off. " Kat dear could you…" she was cut off by Kat. " Yes, mum" Kat said prying Lilly's little fingers from their mother's skirt, and picking her up. Lilly buried her face in the crook of her older sisters neck to try and hide from all the strange people. Ivy pulled out a chair for her daughters before sitting herself. Mrs. Weasley set two cups down, one in front of Kat who murmured her thank through her little sisters blonde locks. She set the other down in front of Ivy who nodded her head, and gave a half smile in thanks. " May I ask everyone besides the Black's here to leave us alone" Dumbledore spoke at last. There was a mass mummer and chair scrapping as everyone clamored out of the kitchen. Once it was clear Dumbledore turned to Ivy and her girls. He cleared his throat and picked up Ivy's hand. Ivy's heart began to race tears filled her eyes again. After a long silence Dumbledore spoke. "This is very difficult for me Ivy. I am sorry to tell you that Sirius is dead". The words hung heavy in the air. To Kat everything had turned cold. She barely heard to long low mournful moan that she was coming from her mother. " Daddy" she whispered. "My Daddy… Good- Bye my daddy………."


	3. A Smaller Family now

A/N:

Okay I am back and with the third chapter! Can we believe that we are this far already! I want to apologize that the chapters are so short. In order to make up for the shortness, I shall do two things. One I shall try and elongate the chapter and I shall also try and update as often as possible. So I want to thank you when I checked on July First this story had already received sixteen hits. Which is far more than I expected to get this far into the story. If anyone had noticed, I did at one point make an attempt to write this story once before. I now however have deleted that story. I here right now want to give props to my girl Neelhtak or no most people Kathleen. Who are the inspiration and the person behind our Kat here! Let's give her the proper respect Bows Respectfully in Kat's general direction! This chapter is a little longer than the other two preceding chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. Okay now onto the next chapter!

- Harmony May

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT **OWN HARRY POTTER **OR ANY **REALATED CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN THE BOOKS, OR RELATED MEMORBELIA! Now I hope that this is a little clearer!

**Spoilers:** All of the books 1-5

**Tears **

**Chapter Three**: A Smaller Family Now

Ivy dragged herself from the chair that seemed to me shrinking and closing in on her. The room has spinning, she managed to stagger to the door and swing it open. She stumbled into the foyer, where many of the order sat around in chairs. Ivy's throat closed she began gasping and clawing at her throat. _No! _ Her mind screamed. _ No, this can't be happening! He survived all these years and now…_ the thoughts racing through her mind a lightning speed. The room and the people that were starting to surround her were getting fuzzy around the edges. Ivy fell to her knees still gasping for the air that would not fill her arms. She looked up and he was standing in front of her tears in his eyes. "Sirius" she the name barley made it passed her lips, and the room started to turn back. Ivy heard the far off voice. "Mom? Oh Gods hold on mom". And she passed out. She woke some time later. Before she even opened her yes she knew where she was. She was in Sirius's bed. She could smell him; she could smell him on everything. From the pillows to the sheets and the blanket, she could smell him on everything. Tears formed in her eyes, and she pulled one of the pillows to her, and rapped her self around it smelling him made her feel him close to her.

It was ten past one on Privet Drive, and Harry was starting to grow impatient. He kept looking from the watch on his wrist to the clock on the wall. "Stop fidgeting so much you boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper. They were sitting in the living room. Aunt Petunia was of in the kitchen making up a lunch for Dudley. Uncle Vernon broke the silence in the living room, " They are coming…err…the normal way, this time right?" he asked setting down the paper for a brief moment. Then lifting back to apparently study the personal ads. "I suppose, the probably wouldn't want to draw to much attention to themselves. Or me for that matter, it's too dangerous. " Harry said actually wondering the same question. Uncle Vernon threw down the paper, "And why would they not want attention? And would it be dangerous?" he roared. Harry's mind raced, should he tell his uncle about the war, or what? They might come here to look for him. They might hurt his Aunt and Uncle, or even Dudley. Harry found himself wondering why he cared, when an owl flew in through the open window. " What!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Why is there a ruddy owl in my house? What have I told you boy!" Harry practically ripped the letter from the bird's leg. Who hooted angrily and landed on the back of the couch. Harry tore open the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_We have a change of plans. Dumbledore will be the one to come get you…. Yes I know what your thinking. Things are happening Harry, things that cannot be discussed here in this letter. One thing is cretin is that your cousin Dudley must accompany Dumbledore and you. All we be explained at another time, than at this moment._

_Yours Truly_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry gaped at the letter in his hands. "What? What is it boy? Have you been kicked out of the freak school of yours?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry shook his head numbly and handed the letter to his uncle who looked quite surprised. Uncle Vernon snatched the letter and read it. As he read the page uncle Vernon's little beady eyes grew larger and his large face grew purpled. "No! No I will not stand for this! My son shall not be corrupted by this freaky little world of yours!" He shouted throwing the letter into Harry's face. There was another hoot and a large tawny owl flew in through the window. " Another Bloody owl!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry took the letter from the owl. He looked at the just before he ripped it open. "Ummm. Uncle Vernon… It's addressed to you" Harry said puzzled holding out the letter to his astounded Uncle. He grabbed the letter and opened and began to read it. His Uncle went from his very purple complexion to a sickly shade of white. "Dudley!" he yelled. Harry looked confused. "What does the letter say Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked reaching out for the letter. Uncle Vernon whipped out of his reach. " You…. You have gotten my son into danger?" he said bearing down on Harry. " No… I… What?" Harry asked perplexed and backing up into the wall. "This letter" Uncle Vernon said brandishing it at Harry. This says that an evil killer wizard may want to hurt Dudley, to get to you! You put my son in danger!" Uncle Vernon said grabbing Harry by the shirt with his free hand. " No… I " but Harry was cut of by Dudley finally entering the room. "What is it dad?" he asked looking puzzled. "You need to pack your things Duddy… You're in danger and we…" Then there was a knock at the door.

Ivy wandered down the stairs rapped in a robe it was night now and everyone was asleep. There was fumbling and a banging someone of in the direction of the kitchen. Ivy froze and pulled out her wand and held it out before her. She shook slightly as she crept silently down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. She swung open the door wand out in front of her. "Oh mom! You are awake!" said Kat who was at the sink washing out a bottle. Ivy looked at her daughters face. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was streaked and puffy, as if she had been crying. Ivy sighed and lowered her wand and put it back into her robes. She looked over at the table she froze briefly and stared at her son Sirius, who was bouncing baby Lilly on his knee. She let the air that was filling her lungs go. Sirius looked so much like his father. They were almost identical, no wonder they choose to name him after her father. Sirius Jr. though had been known as Cy, a nickname his father had jokingly given him when he was a baby, and they found out he was blind in one eye. " Our little Cyclops!" he had said jokingly. Sirius was joking of course. It was the summer after their seventh year. Cy had been born out of wedlock a major blow to both sides of the family. Both family's tried to keep Ivy's pregnancy a secret. They had met and started dating at the end of fifth year. They tried to keep the relationship hushed for none of their family's would have approved. Sirius was a Pure Blood, and only Ivy's father was a Wizard. Her father detested the Black's, but grew to love Sirius as a member of the family. While Sirius's mother had hated Ivy from the beginning and always would.

Ivy snapped out of her memories and sat down at he table across from her son. He attempted to smile at her. He leaned over to pat her shoulder and his sleeve rolled up. " WHAT is THAT!" she screamed wrenching the sleeve all the way up his arm to stare at barbed wire going around his bicep. "That… err… well that is a tattoo." Cy said laughing at his mother nervously. "This is not acceptable! What kind of example are you setting for your little sisters! I mean Kat is already trying to get one!" Ivy ranted. Kat froze and attempted to sink into the shadows of the kitchen, her hand over her stomach. Where her tattoo lay hidden. Ivy saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, and the mom instincts set. "Kathleen Elizabeth Black don't you move!" she shouted whipping around to point at her daughter. "Where is it?" she hissed. Kat's head sank knowing that she lost, and knowing she was going to be in more trouble when her mom saw the belly-button ring as well. She lifted her tank top, and waited for the scream. It came as expected. " Kat… Kat… how? How? Another piercing! I said no more after the first two!" Ivy yelled waving her arms franticly. Kat looked down at her stomach. She liked them, the tattoo was a cat and the ring was shaped like the cat's nose. She thought that it was awfully clever. " That's it you are grounded! For four months!" Ivy said sharply. Kat was furious her dad died and she was grounded!

" What about you mom! Huh you have a tattoo!" Kat yelled feeling quite proud of her retort.

"What she has a tattoo?" asked Cy.

"Yeah… and dad had one two they were representations of how much they loved each other!"

"How… How do you know that?" Ivy whispered shocked.

"I read one of your old diaries. One you had back when you were sixteen. Like I am now."

" Dude do you know what their tattoos were?' asked Cy slightly intrigued that his mother actually might have done something wrong.

"Yeah. Mom's was dad's name in a paw pint and dads was mom's name on an ivy leaf."

" Well that's actually kind of swe…"

"Shut you mouth Cy! You young lady in exchange for never telling anyone, and I mean ANYONE especially grandma are officially not grounded! Deal" Ivy said exasperated with fear that her mother might find out that she had a tattoo. Kat pondered this thought for a moment. _Well,_ she thought _this could come in handy later… and who ever said black mail was bad?_ Kat set the now full bottle down in front of Lilly. "I think mom… that I will keep this one to my self for a while." She said leaving the kitchen and hr gaping mother behind.

A/N:

Okay, so here we are again. This chapter I tried to make a little longer than the rest of them, so I hope that you all like it. Ummmmmm big favors can more of you review. I got like one real review, but like thirty something hit's! Yeah thanks a bunch!

-Harmony May


End file.
